


The Meeting

by BabyMapleLeaf



Series: Little Peter Parker [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Classification AU, Daddy Tony Stark, Dialogue Heavy, Diapers, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Infantilism, Irondad, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Steve Rogers, caregiver tony stark, little peter parker, nsap, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMapleLeaf/pseuds/BabyMapleLeaf
Summary: This is a direct continuation of 'Just a Little Field Trip', and you will need to read that one first for this to make sense.Tony meets with Peter's teachers, it goes better than you'd expect.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806214
Comments: 64
Kudos: 621
Collections: Little Peter Parker - Classifications AU





	The Meeting

Tony Stark and company had arrived at Midtown School of Science and Technology at 2:40PM and made their way to the office. The lawyers were still on their way, as was May. Steve, Bucky, and Happy walked into the office behind Tony. The office secretary froze in shock, his eyes wide. 

“Uh…” He speechlessly floundered accidentally knocking a manila file folder to the ground. “Sorry sir, um.. How can I help you today, Mister, uh, Iron Man Sir?”

Tony was unfazed by the man’s internal fanboying, “We have a meeting here at three with Principal Morita.”

“Ah, yes sir, I see you here on the schedule. Please if I could just have you all sign in on this visitors list…” Tony eyed the man and signed the paper “Don’t go around selling this information to the press, and I don’t want to see this paper on Ebay later…” Steve punched his shoulder softly  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t do that, right,” He looked over to the secretary’s name plate “Mr. Logan?”

The man looked frantic as he held eye contact with Steve “No, of course not Captain America Sir!”

“Good.” Bucky grunted 

Once the four men signed in, Mr. Logan walked them over to the private meeting room near Principal Morita’s office. “He will be right with you.” The secretary informed..

“Okay, my lawyers and May Parker will be here momentarily please escort them over to us.” Tony requested. “Peter Parker as well, in fact, please call his class and have him come here immediately.” 

“Yes sir, right away.” The man quickly walked out of the room, and back to his desk, radioing Mr. Morita and letting him know that his guests were here. Then calling Peter’s teacher after looking up his schedule in the school directory.

_________________________________________

Peter walked into the office, letting Mr. Logan direct him to the meeting room, which was now very busy. 

May and the lawyers had shown up in the time it took Peter to walk from his class to the office. There was an obvious space between May and Tony that was saved for Peter. Mr. Morita wasn’t there yet, but he wouldn’t be there until after school let out as would the other staff attending the meeting. 

Peter quickly glanced down at his StarkWatch showing it was ten till three. He made his way around the table giving the two super soldiers big hugs, shaking hands with the lawyers, giving Happy an affectionate fist bump, and coming to sit between May and Tony. May kissed his forehead, and gently rubbed his back. Tony pulled a small container of grapes out of his briefcase and a soft tipped sippy cup full of apple juice, which Peter took shyly. 

He wasn’t used to being little around other adults, and knowing his teachers, his superiors, people he had to see almost every day for the next two years, would be here soon made his stomach swim with nervous energy.

Tony pushed in Peter’s chair so he was closer to the meeting table and handed him one of the grapes from the container. “Thank you daddy.” Peter mumbled. Tony smiled at him, and ruffled his soft brown hair. 

There was quite a bit of chatter in the room, Peter was sitting nervously swinging his legs back and forth, his head leaning against the back of the chair as he nibbled on the squishy spout of his sippy cup. 

The bell rang but it took a few minutes for the staff to get to the office. The door opened and Peter quickly removed the cup from his mouth, hiding it under the table and bolting straight up into a more normal sitting position. 

The first person to enter was Peter’s AP Calculus teacher Mrs.Oswalt, she was a very down to earth teacher with high standards. Unfortunately with the amount of absences Peter was racking up, he wasn’t in a good standing with a few of his teachers. Mrs.Oswalt was no exception to that. Nor was Ms.Warren, who was the next teacher to enter the room, she was his third period physics teacher, and he zoned out a lot in her class… well most of his classes. They just didn’t challenge him enough, and well, third period was right after brunch and right around his normal nap-time. So who could blame him if he zoned out, and maybe occasionally took a short little nap? 

The rest of his teachers arrived quickly after, and Mr.Morita. All of them looked extremely surprised when they walked in and saw three Avengers sitting around the long meeting table, they each politely greeted everyone. A few extra people joined the meeting, Peter’s school counselor Ms.Bell, and the vice principal Mr.Porter. Peter looked around nervously, there were a lot of people in the room, and they were all about to find out the second biggest secret in Peter’s life. Tony put a hand on his knee rubbing it affectionately under the table. 

“Alright is everyone here?” Mr.Stark asked letting everyone know he was in control of his meeting. Principal Moritia nodded his head in conformation, “I believe that is everyone Mister Stark.” 

“Alright everyone, I’m sure you all know who I am. Obviously you know Peter.” He moved his hand from Peter's knee to his head ruffling his hair affectionately. “May Parker, Peter’s aunt. Next to her is my head of security, Happy Hogan, Steve Rogers, James Barnes. Next to them are my lawyers, before we start this meeting they will be handing out non-disclosure agreements. I need you to sign and date each page on the dotted line, no acceptations.” One of the lawyers pulled out a large stack of papers, handing each staff member a packet. 

“The information you will be receiving today is extremely confidential. We need to be sure the information is not leaked to the media, not only because it's a private matter, but it could also potentially put Peter or people who associate with him at risk.” Tony shuddered at the thought of the target it could possibly paint on Peter’s back.

“This agreement is in place until the information is released to the public with the legal written consent of both Peter, and myself. Any breach of this contract will be settled in court, in which all parties will be held responsible for their own legal fees.”

Mr. Harrington spoke up from his spot in the room “Mr.Stark I believe I’ve already signed an NDA on the matter.” He tried to hand the form back but Tony stopped him.

“This is a more in depth agreement.” He pushed the paper back, glaring at the man.

“Ah- Okay.” He took the paper back quickly and signed it without reading.

“You will see there is a page of exceptions, listing any possible situation you could run into, wherein you would be essentially forced to share this confidential information. Including but not limited to, kidnapping, hostage situations, and any other situation that puts you, your family, or other students at risk of harm or death, directly pertaining to the information you will receive today.” Tony cleared his throat, “that being said, I will give you a few moments to look over the document and sign each page.”

For about five minutes the only sounds in the room were pages being flipped and ballpoint pens scratching on a hard wooden surface. Mr. Harrington was the first to pass the packet back to one of the lawyers who looked through it and nodded approvingly and stuck it into his briefcase.

Tony had turned his focus back to Peter, handing him another grape. The boy took it but rolled it around in his hand for a while until Tony removed it from his hand, opting to instead stick the grapes in front of the kid’s mouth and feed it to him. He only had eaten one from Tony’s hand before he got fussy and to refuse them by turning his head away and pouting.

The last one to finish signing was Mr. Miller, his world history teacher, a Vietnam war veteran, who carefully scanned the paper and signed each page, clarifying a few things before signing the last page and handing it back to the lawyers at the end of the table. 

“Now that everyone has signed, let's get down to the real business of today. Let's start with something light. It has come to my attention that Peter has gotten into trouble multiple times regarding his internship at Stark Industries. I assure you, his internship is very real. He is my personal intern, and has been with me for three years. He’s smart, he would be finishing his Master’s degree right now if it were up to me. However, May and I discussed the matter and had decided it's better for his social development to stay in high school.” 

“That being said, it’s not good for his social development to be bullied. I’m not sure why the situation has dragged on for this long, as I have been informed that this problem has been going on since middle school. Not just verbal bullying, but physical as well and it has yet to be addressed despite the knowledge of staff in this very room. I will not stand to watch Peter be harassed daily because the parents throw a little extra money your way when their kid gets into trouble. I can assure you if you need funding, I am more than willing to donate, but bullying will not be tolerated.”

“I can assure you Mister Stark, I do not allow bullying in my school, I wasn't-”

“If you weren’t aware of the situation, the teachers in this room have failed you.” Tony opened his briefcase and pulled out a copy of the school's bullying policy. “Your school policy states ‘Midtown School of Science and Technology will not tolerate behavior that infringes on the safety of any student. A student shall not intimidate, harass, or bully another student through words or actions. Such behavior includes: direct physical contact, such as hitting or shoving; verbal assaults, such as teasing or name-calling; and social isolation or manipulation.’ yet Peter has been going to school here for three years and he has been bullied by the same student for all three of them.” Tony raised his voice a little startling Peter but Tony wasn’t finished yet. “And on top of it, I have video evidence of not only a student manhandling the kid, but one of your staff members as well. I would sue the school, and the teacher involved, but I value the quality of education the children at this school receive, and I don’t want to tempt any of you to violate the agreement of the non-disclosure you just signed. Peter also begged me not to get said staff member fired, so, that staff member better thank him profusely and keep their hands off him from now on.” Tony paused, and Principle Morita took it as his chance to cut in. 

“I deeply apologize for any harm, physical or emotional, that may have come to Peter as a result of staff misconduct, I assure you the situation will be dealt with quickly and accordingly. As for my staff, I expect bullying, or any type of student misconduct to be reported to me immediately.”

“Yes thank you, May and myself will be following up with you on the situation. Like I stated previously, I have video and audio evidence of the bullying which I will be more than happy to share with you in a more private setting.”

Mr.Miller was the first teacher to speak up “I can assure you any bullying that happens in my class has been and will continue to be addressed by not only myself and Principal Morita.”

“Uh, he’s not in all of my classes only four of them… um He’s in my Math, Chemistry and English, and PE.” Peter stated his eyes never leaving his lap where his sippy cup was still sitting out of sight to the other meeting participants.

“Is there a reason why you never told us about this Peter?” Mr.Morita asked.

“I’m going to stop you right there buko.”

“No Da-Tony, it’s okay. Um to answer your question Mr.Morita, with all due respect, I didn’t feel comfortable talking to anyone about the situation. I only recently told Tony, and well Uncle Steve too I guess. Uncle Bucky was the first to really see it happen though, outside of a few teachers.”

“Can I ask who this student is?” Inquired Mr. Moritia 

“It’s Eugene Thompson, isn’t it?” Peter was surprised to hear his PE teacher, Coach Wilson, speak up. Peter nodded his head. 

“Eugene is a well known name in this office.” Explained Ms.Bell “He picks on other students as well, however we have no concrete evidence to support the accusations.”

“Well I assure you we have all the evidence you need, and we want this dealt with immediately.” Bucky grit his teeth together. Steve reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in a calming manner. 

“Understood Mister Barnes. Can I call you that?”

“Yes.” He replied shortly, although you could see the tension melting from his shoulders.

“Now that we’ve covered that topic, would now be an appropriate time to talk about Mr.Parker’s attendance?” Mrs.Oswalt cut in, Ms.Warren nodded in agreement with the subject matter. 

“No-” Bucky started but was quickly cut off by Tony  
“Yes, actually that leads into the next topic quite well.” Tony rested his hand on Peter’s knee again, and Peter’s heartbeat picked up, anxiety thrumming through him. The moment they’ve all been waiting for. Even Happy was on the edge of his seat now. 

“I’m sure having as many students as you have, it was easy to overlook the fact that  
Peter never turned in his classification paperwork.” a brief pause gave enough time for Mrs.Oswalt to ask “Peter is an Omega?” 

“That would explain the long periods of absences” Ms.Warren added

“No, he’s not, he has no scent.” Explained Vice Principal Porter

“If you would just let me finish.” Tony rolled his eyes “No Peter isn’t an Omega, he’s a Little.”

There was a gasp, and then silence. Tears welled up in Peter’s eyes. “He tested into the A1 category, ranging from around one to two years old. I am his caregiver, I have been for about a year and a half now. Sometimes he misses school if he’s in his headspace, it’s extremely unhealthy for me to pull him out of it as I’m sure you’re all aware of, and he is smart enough to miss a few days of school. May and I agreed to keep him at Midtown because it is the only school in the area that comes even a little close to challenging him. We also refused to tear him away from Ned, they’re best friends, and Peter begged us to let him stay here.”

Tears were actively flowing down Peter’s face at this point, and Tony reached over and wiped them away. “It’s okay baby” Tony murmured to Peter who looked to be struggling to stay in his teenager headspace.

Ms.Bell, being a caregiver herself, was the first to break the silence, “It goes without saying, this makes the bullying situation much more severe. The laws surrounding Littles makes the punishment for something as small as a push punishable by jail time.”

“We aren’t looking to put anyone in jail,” Bucky looked irritated and obviously disagreed with Tony on the matter “okay well, some of us. I’m thinking something more like, suspension, expulsion maybe.” 

“You can’t get him expelled!” Peter said in a panic.

“Peter, what if he was doing this to Ned, you would feel differently, wouldn’t you? You’d want him to face a proper punishment, wouldn’t you?”

“I mean… Yeah, but that’s different! I’m big when he does it to me anyway, so it’s not as big of a deal as you making it out to be.” Peter pouted

“Really?” It was Steve this time,and he sounded very frustrated , leaving Peter confused and surprised “Bucky and I reviewed the video footage from your trip to the tower, you didn’t look very big when he pushed you into the lab station, and you definitely weren’t big when he started spouting off at Bucky.”

“I-I… D-Dada” Peter reached across the chair for Tony. Tony picked him up out of his seat plopping the boy in his lap feeling the squish of his obviously wet pull-up as he did so. Peter tucked his head into Tony’s neck letting out little gaspy sobs. Tony glared at Steve across the table mouthing ‘good going Rogers’ as he soothingly rubbed the Little’s back. 

“Well, now that you are all aware of the situation at hand, May and I will be scheduling a meeting with Mr.Morita on a later date. So unless anyone has anything else to address, I have a baby to take care of.” No one spoke up so Tony stood up, Peter in his arms. May Stuffing the boys sippy cup and container of grapes in Tony’s briefcase and handing it off to Happy. 

“Thank you all for coming.” Mr.Morita lamely supplied, still in shock at the given information.

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting so much hate on Fanfiction.net I just took my story down, I was really surprised because everyone on here has been so kind ,and supportive of me in the comments. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I still have tons of ideas for this AU. This was more technical than fluffy. I'm ready to write some fluff!


End file.
